The Million Dollar Stripper
by Slay You Down
Summary: *Three-Shot* Roman Reigns runs Florida with his criminal organization. He has it all wealth, power, and respect. The one thing he doesn't have is his soulmate. Will the reunion go as Seth Rollins and Sasha Banks hope?
1. Chapter 1

**Miami,** **Florida**

* * *

The sky offered dimmed lights as the sun was soon to fade out during the evening hours. What was once a blue picture hanging above had shifted into the colors of yellow and orange apart from a few dark clouds in the distance. Palm trees rustled from the slight wind as a cool night was beginning to approach through the evening hours.

Roman Reigns was putting on his final touches to his Italian royal blue pinstripe suit, his silk yellow tie. He was now ready to go off to his Bachelor Party. Roman had it all, he was the Kingpin of Florida. He had everything at his disposal; wealth, power, respect, and soon to be wife, Alexa Bliss.

Ms. Bliss came from an affluent family, the downside to this upcoming marriage was that Alexa was very spoiled and demanding, but she made the perfect wife for a Kingpin trying to establish himself into more legitimate business dealings. It was a tradeoff Roman was willing to endure to further his power in Florida.

His bedroom door opened, and a man stepped inside. "You ready Bro, the fellas' downstairs can't wait to set off this party."

"Chill out Seth, I'm the Boss, everyone leaves when I'm ready." Roman snickered.

"I still can't believe The Big Dog himself is getting hitched, I thought hell would have frozen over first." Seth grinned.

Roman made a face of whatever. "I don't know why you would feel that way, Alexa fulfills all my needs."

"Right…The only woman I know of that did that, you let get away." Seth stated matter of fact.

A chill ran down Roman's back, but he played it off by looking down and pretended to be adjusting his $13,295.00 Rolex Submariner 116613 two tone with sunburst blue dial watch. Just the thought of that woman made his body ache for her.

Roman shook the memories of her from his mind and looked one final time in the full-length mirror. "I'm ready, let's leave."

"Didn't answer my question."

"Seth, you are lucky you are my best friend, otherwise I might have shot anyone else bringing up that woman. I said let's go." Roman was adamant with his answer.

Seth stood in front of the door and folded his arms to his chest. "I've known you what? Since you were nine and I was seven? I know you Ro, this marriage won't work with Alexa, she is only interested in your bank roll, and you love someone else. How is that a real marriage?"

Roman pinched the bridge of his nose, he was becoming very annoyed by Seth second guessing his decision. "Enough, Seth!"

That told Seth everything he needed to know, his plan was the right decision. "Fine." Seth said as he opened the door and walked out of the master suite headed towards the long staircase. Roman followed.

There had to be at least thirty made men waiting in Roman's living room. Roman invited the upper tier of his Organization.

They all boasted. "HEY!" with their drinks held high to greet their Boss as he entered the room.

Roman stared out at his associates. "All right guys, you better not disappoint."

Seth slapped Roman on the back in good gesture. "Oh, don't worry, you are going to love this, trust me."

The thirty something men headed outside to either their own vehicles or stretch black limousine's. Roman and Seth rode in a Black Cadillac Escalade Limousine SUV. This was Roman's bullet proof vehicle. He liked riding up high making it more difficult for his enemies to place a hit on him.

Roman's cell rang, and Alexa's picture popped up, he sighed. He slid the screen to answer her call.

 ** _Roman: Yes babe._**

 ** _Alexa: I just wanted to remind you to behave yourself at this little party of yours. Otherwise, the wedding is off. (she smirked) Let's face it you won't find anyone better than me, especially amongst those stripper shanks._**

 ** _Roman: (clinched his jaw as she babbled on, no one spoke to him that way) I wouldn't be so hasty with your words, we both know Daddy is cutting you off, so you need another bank roll._**

 ** _(Seth was listening as he looked out of the window)_**

 ** _Alexa: (her smirk turned into an angered expression) Just keep it in your pants, I don't want any diseases._**

 ** _Roman: (he rolled his eyes) Just relax yourself, go have a Martini, and I'll see you at the church. I've gotta go._**

 ** _Roman disconnected the call not allowing Alexa to respond and then shut off his phone._**

 ** _Alexa: Roman…Roman…Roman! I can't believe this bastard hung up on me…Me! (She said this as she stared at her best friend Nia Jax) He is getting the better end of this relationship, I'm Alexa Bliss and I'm the most beautiful women he will ever fuck!_**

"That was warm and fuzzy." Seth joked.

"It wasn't intended to be, she had the nerve to try and check me, I just made things clear for her seeing that she had forgotten." Roman said through clenched teeth.

The cars reached their destination, it was a huge Mansion, quite impressive.

"Well, Seth my man, so far so good." Roman finally loosen up and had a joking tone to his baritone voice.

"Only the best for youBro." Seth said with a smirk, his plan was going perfectly.

* * *

Behind the closed doors of this large mansion which sat on Star Island, no cold air could be felt among the steaming heat that was soon to be felt inside. The lights were on, as anyone could see from the distance at what appeared to be a busy house getting ready for a party. From upstairs, every window appeared to be lit up from the outside view, but from below, there wasn't a single window that shined from within. For anyone that may have been curious about the private life of a wealthy Business Owner would find themselves guessing and coming up with theories from an outsider's view.

Beyond the black metal gates of a driveway sat a red custom Lamborghini and a diamond white Cadillac Escalade near a garage. Large bushes surrounded the pathway leading to the front door. From the backyard, a large rectangular infinity swimming pool sat. The mansion itself had been sitting in the rich neighborhood for several decades, always changing owners with deep pockets. For the past four years, a special woman who owned one of the most selective Gentlemen's Club in the state of Florida had occupied the property. She wasn't seen out in public much anymore, she kept a low profile. One because it made her more elusive to the public's judging eyes, and secondly, she was avoiding a certain man. Even when the opportunity was there, the raven Latina beauty did not want the attention of the paparazzi.

Her name was still in recognition among certain criminal organizations. Diosa Lopez did this by changing her name to Danica Lopez to avoid the attention of certain individuals and one man in particular. She had a few relationships here and there within the past decade, something that she had grown accustomed to. Before making her millions, she had danced/stripped in Las Vegas. This began her empire, she saw what was being made in the higher tier Gentlemen's Club, so instead of shaking her ass to line their fat pockets, she decided to go into business for herself. For the past decade, her niche had been selling sex paraphernalia and selling her very own licensed stripper pole while teaching the art of pole dancing. To her, strippers had the best bodies and it was an amazing way to stay in top form with an athletic body. Such a success had come from this new side career. Danica had even spent time in Las Vegas, earning great profits with a dance studio that specialized in training strippers and high-class escorts. Pole dancing was something she seen as a fine art and what a joy it was to teach other women how to twirl around it. She believed that almost every girl had a stripper fantasy deep down in their hearts and it was never something to be ashamed with embracing that dirty desire.

Danica had spent most of the past several months raking in millions and relaxing with her new boyfriend whom she had been dating off and on for the past year. Drew McIntyre wasn't the type of man she was known for dating, well there was one other long-haired man she never got over. Instead, she had sworn off dating the last few years. But seeing all the major local newspapers Socialite headlines where they were filled with the man she could never have again. It made her get out and start dating again. The newspapers showed off this man's high-profile relationship, but in each picture, Danica could see unfulfillment in his eyes, no one else but her would notice this, because she knew the real man behind all the celebrity parties ranging from athletes to rock stars. Danica had met Drew a few years ago at her club, nothing came of anything until one day Drew properly asked her out on a date.

Their relationship had slowly manifested throughout the past year, beginning with small dates. Danica found Drew to be an interesting man, as he was Scottish and very bold with his words and he knew just how to flirt like any other man. Drew had a tough upbringing as a child, therefore he didn't play well with others. He was starting to make a name for himself in the criminal underworld, his goal was to take over Florida, but Danica knew in her heart this would never happen. Drew was too erratic at times, and was very possessive of his things, which made negotiating with other top-tier bosses difficult. That was his downfall and Danica knew it. Also, Drew felt he won a trophy by dating the badass club owner, Danica was not a stupid woman, and she knew this about Drew. That is why she had made up her mind to end things with him. She was not going to be anyone's possession. She was her own woman and made her own decisions in life. That is the one reason she agreed to have this Bachelor party at her home. It was small enough that her mansion could accommodate such a soiree, plus she was doing someone a favor.

Tonight, Danica felt on fire and was ready to push the boundaries of smoldering hot desire. She had one man in mind, and it wasn't Drew. Her and this man had already shared many nights between the sheets, but at her place, it would be an adventure instead of casual lovemaking or dirty fucking. Danica's mansion had a special studio devoted solely to her dancing talents where she could waste all the time of day stripping and twirling around poles to various genres of music. She had skills to match multiple forms of music, knowing when to pick up a beat and drop her moves with the rhythm of the bass. Tonight was going to be just the evening for this man to learn just how dirty and sensual his Danica could be. Danica had waited so long to unleash her wild side on him and soon, she would begin.

As she began getting ready she heard her ladies all abuzz about this Bachelor party. The girls knew if Danica was hosting such an event at her own mansion, these must be some high rollers. And, that they were. Danica hand-picked the females in attendance, they were her best strippers and escorts. Danica had never pictured this for herself, but a turn of events that happened a decade ago shaped her mind into a cynical woman that had to make her own way now.

Her best friend in the world walked into her master suite. The purple haired woman looked over Danica and clapped her hands. "This should have happened years ago girl, you look hot as fuck tonight."

"Sasha, please…This is a one-night deal only and you know this, so don't start with all the eyes meeting and magic will happen bullshit."

Sasha Banks just smirked, she knew the deal, and soon her BFF would know it too. "I wasn't going to say that smart ass, what I came up here for was to wish you good luck." Sasha got serious. "You of all people deserve a happy ending. After what happened to you, most women would have sunk their heads in the sands never to be seen again, but not you, Chica, you made something of yourself and I'm proud to have you as my bestie." Sasha brought her right hand from behind her back and held a small box.

"What is this Ms. Banks." Danica said in a soft manner.

"Open it up, it not a big deal." Sasha said as she watched Danica unwrap the small box.

Danica teared up when she opened the black velvet box, it was her previous engagement ring on a delicate platinum chain. The diamond sparkled the same way when she was proposed to. "How did you get this?"

Sasha was not going to get Ms. Thelma the head maid in charge in trouble. It was with Thelma's help of getting the ring from Danica's shoe box that was kept all the way in the back of the master closet this box held all of the things Danica had received from this man throughout the years. "Oh, a little angel helped me find it. So, I had it polished up and bought a chain for it so you could wear it tonight."

Danica hated to cry in front of anyone, she had built up walls to protect herself from what happened. Danica quickly wiped the tears streaming down her face. "What in the hell am I going to do with you, it looks as beautiful as the day he proposed."

Sasha removed the necklace from its box and placed it around Danica's neck. The chain was the perfect length as the ring settled right above Danica's breast. "You are going to get what is yours, that is what you are going to do."

Danica became irritated. "I keep telling you this is a one-night thing, we don't know, he may just walk away from me, so I don't want to talk about what if. He has his life now, I'm not going to mess that up for him, besides, he wouldn't want me long term anyway, not after what happened."

"Now who is talking bullshit, that man will love you until the end of time and you know this because you feel the very exact same way." Sasha said softly and reassuring.

The two hugged each other tightly. Sasha just knew this had to work. Her bestie deserved it more than anyone she knew. The two ladies released from their hug. "I'll catch you later, Chica, I have to finish getting ready, who knows, I may find my Mr. Right tonight." Sasha laughed as she walked out.

Danica held onto the necklace. "Maybe something good will happen after all." She stopped herself. "Stop that Diosa, that man will never want you on a permanent basis."

* * *

Downstairs the hall area was becoming full as the men were let inside. They were greeted by a very pretty blonde, that woman was Mandy Rose, she was wearing a red silk robe that just barely covered her butt cheeks. And, she held a tray of glasses filled with Dom Pérignon Champagne. "Gentlemen Welcome, please have a drink." Mandy greeted the men with flirtatious eyes and sultry voice.

Roman took in a quick look at his surroundings and found himself once again impressed by the décor of the mansion. It wasn't made up like somewhere Queen Elizabeth would live, but Roman could tell the quality of furnishings and contemporary art pieces were quite expensive.

As the men followed Mandy they admired her backside view. Roman noticed the attractive blonde, but he became more interested in the décor which consisted of animal print furnishings with S _warovski_ Crystal inlays, the coffee and end tables were also high end with silver trim and thick glass tops. Lastly, he noticed the _Swarovski_ Chandeliers throughout the mansion. Roman was getting a feeling of some sort, and that feeling was of that woman, this was her exact taste.

Seth handed Roman a glass of champagne. "What's wrong with you?" Seth could barely hear himself think with all the ladies filling the room, and the men starting to get rowdy in the exquisite party decorated living area.

Roman took a sip of his champagne before answering. "Nothing, this room reminded me of someone. Let's get this party kicked off." Roman was trying to divert any questions that Seth may have had to his response.

Seth was smiling inside, things were working according to plan. "Oh, you looked deep in thought, who does this place remind you of?"

Again, to avoid the question, Roman raised his glass high in the air to get everyone's attention. "There are a lot of beautiful women here, (the women giggled) so you boys should be happy, but the important question is which one of them are mine?"

Danica made her way through the crowd, which parted like the red sea for her until she reached Roman's backside. "Turn around and see."

* * *

 _A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter...Things are about to steam up in the last chapter, so please come back and find out what happens between Roman and Diosa. xoxoxo_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:***Very Explicit*** Will now be a three shot**_

* * *

After Danica spoke you could hear a pin drop throughout the whole Ball Room area. Roman didn't have to turn around, he would remember that sultry voice until the day he died.

"Pussy cat got your tongue?" Danica uttered those words as she ran one finger down Roman's back.

Roman glared at Seth for what seemed to be an eternity. Seth was unfazed by Roman's dagger stares, firstly he knew his best friend needed this before he ruined his life with Ms. Bliss, and secondly, his attention was drawn to the purple haired wild child, Sasha Banks, who just entered the party. She smirked at Seth and then winked at him. She causally swayed her way through the crowded room over towards Seth, wearing just a little black short robe and black stiletto's. "Hey, baby."

Seth pulled Sasha close to his chest, and then he began nibbling on her neck. "I can't wait to get you alone."

"Yeah"

Seth sucked her right earlobe and then continued south down her neck. "Oh yeah babe, you look smoking hot with that purple hair."

Seth and Sasha had been dating for several months now, and things were really becoming serious between the two lovebirds.

"Enough!" Roman slammed his champagne glass down and swiftly turned around to Danica. "You got some nerve showing your face around me."

"Ay Papi, don't be like that, this Bachelor party is my gift to you." Danica stared dead into Roman's eyes.

Roman was through with her games, he grabbed Danica by the arm, and almost began dragging her across the marble flooring whilst going out towards the large foyer, he let go of her arm roughly, and once inside he slammed the Mahogany sliding doors shut. "What in the fuck do you think you are doing?!"

Danica rubbed her arm, and smirk at Roman at the same time. "Gotten testy in your old age." Then she laughed, almost mocking Roman.

Roman sighed heavily. "I'll ask you one more damn time. What in the hell game are you playing? I'm not playing with you, Diosa."

Danica's sultry eyes studied every passing second of the hurt and anger in Roman's eyes. However, Danica was not going to stray away from her plan, it had been too long Danica had held her silence for disappearing out of Roman's life. She still loved this man, but sadly she knew only one more night could be spent with him. She felt she had blown her chance, and Miss Bliss was now going to become Mrs. Reigns.

She sat down in the tiger printed armchair wearing a red dress, the straps hanging over her shoulders as her appearance teased him with ample view of her busty cleavage. It was no mistake with her specific outfit what she had in mind. Roman couldn't resist letting his eyes wandered down below at her breasts. Her signature color of hair remained a silky black raven color. Roman always loved Danica's hair, as she never went without looking fantastic in style. Roman picked up a new Champagne glass from the tray sitting on the glass top table, and he finished off the glass of Champagne in one swig, he placed it back down on the table softly.

"Damn you, you even bought our signature Champagne, Rosa Ace of Spades Champagne. Finest Champagne I've ever had."

"Red Rosa Champagne is always the best! As you know, it's also my favorite color."

Roman couldn't help himself but laugh at her words for a moment before responding back.

"Yes, I remember buying you the sexiest outfits in red." Roman started catching himself getting a little too comfortable, and his stern face returned.

Danica sensed this. "Don't worry about that right now, sweetie. We have all night to go down memory lane."

Glancing towards the windows, Danica smiled as the sky was fading from its light yellow color. Rays of sunlight were nearly blinding her as the sun was quietly going down. The night was beginning to awaken giving the perfect time to go about with her plan she had thought up for Roman.

Roman again couldn't resist her and stood closely behind her. "You never answered my question, Diosa, what do you think you are doing?

Sexily she said "Come on, Roman. I wanna show you something."

"Show me what?" Irritation creeping into his voice.

"It's a surprise, I can't tell you just yet. Just trust me, you're gonna love this."

The flirty smile across her face was enough to raise his interest. Roman tried to hide his true feelings from the world and her, she had hurt him terribly, but he couldn't stop loving her.

Her mansion was something of a labyrinth beyond the front doors. Despite some of the rooms upstairs appearing to be smaller, what awaited Roman in terms of size was downstairs. Danica led the way, tugging his hand to march them out the foyer and down the white spiraling staircase. Her heels clicked and clacked at first before turning into loud stomping sounds that echoed throughout the large space. She moved faster than him, causing Roman to call out to her.

"Diosa! Wait up!"

Turning her head, she gave him a seductive grin. Danica flashed her teeth before taking off, leading him to guess where she was headed as the sound of her heels faded away with loud stomping. Once Roman had reached the last step of the stairs, he let out a sigh. He had caught sight of Danica's games before in the past, but now she was truly teasing him to play a game of 'catch me if you can'. He didn't know his way around her mansion, so he would have to take some guesses as to where to enter on the lower level. Licking his lips, he headed towards a living room area. To no surprise, Danica wasn't there in the large room. Only a couch, coffee table and a few luxurious pieces of furniture sat there alone. Through the outdoor, he had reached another hallway with various paintings hanging on each sides of the walls. Roman didn't take the time to stop and admire the pieces of art, as all he wanted to do was find his Danica.

The hallway led to a dark room that required him to turn the light switch on. It appeared to be similar to the living area though a bit smaller. Only a few lounge chairs sat in the middle of the room, right around a round shaped mahogany wood coffee table. The mansion had become silent as if all of this had been planned from Danica herself. No matter her intentions, Roman's short journey was soon to reach an end. Through a door in the lounge room, Roman entered another dark room. He was confident by now that he had possibly found Danica, as he couldn't see anything in the darkroom except a row of yellow colored lights from the far back. As he stepped through the doorway, it shut behind him. After walking a few steps, Roman was more than confident that Danica had to be in this specific room. There was something that gave him a good feeling that he had finally found her.

"Diosa? Are you in here?"

A soft giggle could be heard, clearly from her voice and no other person. As Roman stood there, another row of lights came on. It appeared as if there was some kind of miniature stage in this room.

"Go on and have a seat, baby. Get ready for the big show."

Though he could hear her voice, Roman had no idea where she had wandered off to. Danica spoke in a low, seductive tone. Now that the room was somewhat illuminated, he could see a large white leather chair standing near the stage as if it were the front row center of some kind of show. From the back, there were two white couches sitting alone. As he walked towards the chair, Roman spoke again.

"What's all this about?"

"Just sit down for me, baby! Come on, I'll be your stripper..."

Her words rang clear, as Roman dropped his jaw. So, this was what she had planned for him, quite the sexy surprise.

"Now wait a minute, Diosa, you have some serious shit to explain."

"Please baby just sit down for me and everything will make sense. I promise."

Once he moved to sit down in the chair, Roman spotted a large silver pole in the middle of the stage. Due to the darkness, he couldn't make out the object that was in the center of the stage. With such a surprise like this, he couldn't fight off his true feelings, so he sat down eagerly anticipating the tricks that Danica was about to lay out for him with her dancing talents. The sound of heels clicking had soon filled his ears again. The yellow hue had faded into simple white lights. Danica walked out in nothing but a pair of red high heels and a matching outfit of a red thong and bra. She stomped her way into the middle of the stage before extending her hands out and clapping them together loudly. The clap itself alerted the music system and soon, a low tempo R&B beat began to play through the surround sound speaker system.

The dancer in Danica had awakened with the bass beats slowly pumping through the speakers. Her red lips curved into a grin and then she wrapped her right hand around the shiny, silver metal pole. She began to step around, moving in a clockwise circle. Since it took Roman a bit of time to wander his way into her special room, Danica had plenty of time to strip her body and put on a simple stripper outfit. She had been planning this for a long time, now ready to indulge into her inner freaky side with him. He had witnessed a bit of her dirtiness in the bedroom from their past, but today he would learn just how wild she could truly be for the love of her life. Nothing to hinder her spirits deep inside her heart, all she had now was her truth to the man she loved. Circling around the pole, Danica moved quickly as she began to spin around matching the tempo of the low beat. This specific song was one that she had practiced too. A simple instrumental song that would later break into a fast tempo, but not quite yet.

After successfully making the spin move, she came to a stop and pushed her legs from behind the pole. Her hands released the pole, but only for a few moments. To Roman's eye, he could see her backside as she stood behind the stripper pole. Danica was proving him right back when she had said before that strippers had the best bodies in the world. Despite the many years apart from one another, those hips looked in perfect shape along with her gorgeous ass. The red thong was tucked just in a way that he could look at her plump ass cheeks to her tanned body. Danica slowly moved to the left side of the pole, wrapping her hands back around it once more. As she stood there, she pushed her legs back until the pole was tucked between her ass cheeks. Turning her head to glance across her left shoulder, Danica then raised up her left leg and gazed down at Roman. His eyes were set directly over her ass, starring at the pole itself tucked between the crack of her ass.

Danica stood in the position only for a few more seconds. The beat was changing, finally breaking into a faster tempo for her to work her body in sync. She let go of the pole, standing in front of it as she leaned forward and began to shake her hips back and forth with the beat playing. Roman looked into her eyes before glancing down at her big cleavage. Her tits may have been fake, but bigger was always better for him. Moving back up, Danica pushed her body back against the pole once more and began to flex herself out. Her amazing stripper body was on full display to Roman's eyes, revealing the muscular abs she had toned all those years of practicing. Stepping away from the pole, Danica leaned down before quickly rising back up, tossing her raven locks of hair around wildly. She wrapped her hand around the stripper pole once more, just to do one more twirling circle. This time she moved in a counter-clockwise rotation before letting go of the pole and sliding down on her knees. Roman raised his eyebrow as Danica slid across the stage.

Her timing was perfect, immediately impressing Roman. From her movements, he could tell Danica must have put much practice into moving to this one specific instrumental song. Danica was just about finished her little stage act. She had all plans to continue this little dance once she was firmly sitting on his lap. Rising up from her knees, she raised her left hand up to her lips. Giving him a soft smile, she bit on the nail of her index finger before quickly moving off the stage. The R&B song remained playing, the tempo beginning to slow down a bit. Danica gazed down at her lover man, staring at him with her big charcoal eyes as if he were a tasty treat to satisfy her hungry desires of pure lust. Stepping towards the chair, she continued to sway her hips with the beat. Danica turned around, bending over to shake her ass in his sights. Spreading her feet on the floor, she placed her hands down on her knees as she began to do a 'twerk' routine.

Roman's eyes watched her booty bounce back and forth. He licked his lips, mesmerized by the way she moved her body so sensually. This flooded Roman's head of their old times together. Danica spread her hands out, still shaking her ass up and down. The song seemed to be coming to a close as it went back to its slow intro. Danica used her hands to slap both of her ass cheeks from behind, matching the loud bass beats. She repeated the motion back to back as Roman didn't move his eyes away from her lovely ass. Each time her hands smacked down over her skin, it sent ripples, forcing her ass cheeks to clap together. Now that the song was beginning to fade out, she finally stopped and lowered her ass down over his lap, pumping it into his crotch. Roman moaned, feeling her ass grinding against his crotch. His cock was already hard from the little show she had put on, but now it could be felt poking up through the crack of her ass. He took in a deep breath before moaning out to her.

"Ohhhhhh, Diosa baby. This is fantastic."

Closing her eyes, she didn't reply back to him. Danica slowly curved her lips into a grin though Roman couldn't see with her back turned to him. Placing her hands down onto the armrests of the chair, Danica used this position to lean up and grind down into him. Over and over, she slowly worked her ass to give him a proper lap dance. Roman moved his hands to wrap around her muscular stomach, but she wasn't bothered by his touch at all. Her concentration was still solely focused on this dance routine. He moaned once more, still feeling her ass pump down into him. Danica finally spoke to tease him.

"You like that, huh Papi? I can feel your big dick poking right up into the crack of my ass. It's so fucking hard, I can feel it."

Her dirty words had almost made him twitch, but Roman sat perfectly still. Eventually, she came to a stop, turning around in his lap to face her lover man. At last Danica was looking back into his face. She moved her hands down to the little red bra, giving him a smirk as she untied the strings to pull it off. Now that her breasts were in full sight, Roman was quick to his hands and push down over them. She let out a moan, still pumping her ass down into his lap as her nipples hardened up from beneath his palms. Danica leaned down, pushing her lips to his for a soft little kiss. Each time she would grind her ass into him, she would lean back down and plant a soft kiss on his lips. Roman continued to squeeze her bare tits, listening to her moan with the passing seconds. He soon realized that she was moving her body in a pattern. Grinding down before kissing him, repeating the motion over and over. As he looked up into her eyes, he spoke.

"God, you really do know how to give me the best surprises, even though I'm still pissed as hell as to why you left me in the way you did. Like a tenant sneaking out in the middle of the night to screw over their landlord."

Danica smirked and finally quit grinding down over him. The bulge in the front of his pants was enough to tell her that he was indeed ready to become naked before her.

"Mmmmmmmm, yes I do."

Leaning back down, she kissed his lips once more. Roman danced his tongue against hers, turning the kiss into one of flaming tenderness. When their lips were broken apart, Danica got up from his lap and stood tall for him. She ran her hands up to her tits, almost as if she were teasing him by preventing the man from looking at them once more.

"I think you should take your clothes off now."

Roman gave her a smirk.

"I thought you were gonna do that."

Letting out a giggle, Danica shook her head.

"No, I'll take my own clothes off just as you can strip yourself! Get naked for me Papi..."

She licked her lips before speaking again.

"And after you're finished, bring that big dick over there to me."

Danica winked at him before stepping away, leaving the love of her life alone in the chair to take off his own clothes. She knew just how to tease, all with rejecting his request for her to strip him. Danica stepped away, heading over to the couches in the back of the room. She clapped her hands together, shutting off the music entirely. For the only sounds that would come soon would be the ones created by their bodies. Away in the distance, she could hear him taking his clothes off. The sound of the belt buckle as well as his shirt lightly hitting the floor. Bringing her right hand up to her mouth, Danica bit down on her thumb while turning to look over her shoulder. Roman stood completely naked, stroking his big cock in his right hand. Her charcoal eyes glanced down to see his rod, all before she smirked to him. Danica licked her lips as she tugged down her red thong, revealing the wetness dripping around her soft entrance. She tossed the thong aside over the floor. Her focus was entirely devoted to his cock down below. After licking her lips again, Danica hurried down to her knees and wrapped her right hand around his cock.

"Mmmmmmmmm, I've been looking forward to this all day."

Her words rang out to Roman's ears as a humble reminder of just how dirty she was about to be with him. Danica licked her lips while moving her hand up and down his long cock. She used her left hand to move down and play with his balls, smashing them against her palm as she rubbed them with her fingertips. Still looking up into his face, Danica locked eye contact as she pushed the head of his long shaft between her lips. Roman took a deep breath, moaning as she began to slowly slide her lips up and down while sucking on the first few inches. She pushed her right hand down to the base, still gripping it firmly as she began to work her lips up and down.

Roman threw his head back. "Ohhhhhhhh, man. I love the way you suck me off, baby."

Hearing his moaning voice, Danica ignored Roman for now and concentrated all her efforts into sucking his thick meat pole. This is what she had been craving all day and now she had her moment to indulge in the heat of lust. Sounds of slobbering and sucking could be heard from her mouth, as Danica worked her lips up and down. She moved slowly, allowing him to enjoy every lasting second of her oral pleasures. Bringing her lips up, she released his cock with a loud popping noise. Danica then flicked her tongue over the head while still gazing up into his eyes. The man stood there, staring down into her gorgeous big charcoal eyes.

"There's nothing I love more than having a sexy man with a big dick."

She spoke to him as she began to wank his cock back and forth within the grip of her right hand. Danica wasn't done teasing him yet with her dirty words and soft foreplay. She heard Roman's hard breathing, knowing that she had all the power in her to make this man scream her name. Kissing the head of his cock, she then moved her lips down to his balls. Using her left hand, Danica wrapped her fingers around his slobber-covered shaft and began to slowly jack him off using both hands while her tongue licked over his hanging ball sack. Slurping and slobbering sounds could soon be heard as Danica lathered his hairless balls with her saliva.

"Fuck yes, Diosa baby! Suck on those nuts, ohhhh yeah!"

Just like that, she had succeeded in making his voice cry out to her. When Roman spoke her name aloud, Danica gently raked her teeth over his left nut before squeezing her lips around it. She lightly pulled it, sucking on his nut while wanking his cock with both of her hands simultaneously. Roman let out a loud cry, just as Danica released one of his balls from her mouth and proceeded to suck the other one equally.

"Fuck, FUCK! That's it, god I love how you suck on my nuts!" Roman was lost in pleasure and couldn't help forgetting the past at that moment, it was like they had picked up right where they left off.

Still ignoring his words, Danica continued to slobber all over his balls. A string of drool dangled from his nut sack, dripping to the floor below. Since she had accomplished her goal twice to make him cry out, the time had come for her to stop playing around with his balls and to place his cock back between her lips. Moving her mouth away from his nuts, Danica finally lets go of his cock. It bounced a bit, hitting up against her nose before she looked back into his eyes and squeezed the head between her lips. She finally broke eye contact by shutting her lids and placing her hands on his hips. Danica began to push her lips down hard, bobbing her head up and down his entire length as she took it all down her throat.

"FUCK, FUCK! OHHHHHHHH, MAN!"

If he was screaming over this, it was no telling if he would be able to hold back from an orgasm after what she had planned for him. Danica didn't gag or choke on his long length as she pushed her lips all the way down his thick pole. Roman began to thrust forward, bucking his hips to gently drive his cock into her mouth. His pace met with her slow movements, causing her mouth to create a string of various slobbering noises.

"GWAH-GWAK-GWAH-GWAH-KWAH!"

Despite all the sounds her mouth made, she didn't gag or choke whatsoever. Danica was experienced with perfect reflex gagging after years of practice, just like her talents with pole dancing. Roman cried out once more just as Danica came to a stop and pulled her lips to release his cock of her mouth.

"Ohhhhh, fuck yes baby!"

Pop! The sound her lips had created rang much louder through the room than Roman's moaning voice. Danica moved her hands down to her big breasts, holding them up as his slobber-coated shaft hung towards her. Her droop dripped from his pole as she held up her breasts and smashed his cock between them. Danica smiled as she looked into his face and then spoke in a low, slutty voice to him.

"As your stripper, I know you just couldn't take your eyes off these tits. You wanted them so bad, didn't you, Papi? Well, now you've got your chance to really have some fun with 'em! Go on, Roman! Fuck my titties, fuck 'em good!"

It didn't matter to him whatsoever if her tits were fake or not. A good pair was still good, regardless if they were enhanced. Roman took a deep breath as he looked down at her smiling face. He made the first thrust, bucking his hips and then watching his slippery pole drive between her breasts. Danica raised her head, closing her eyes as she let out a sensual moan.

"Mmmmmmmmm, yeah...Come on, fuck my titties. Yeah, just like that!"

She licked her lips while feeling his rod slip and slide between her breasts. She squeezed them together tighter, feeling every inch of his long shaft moving up and down. Danica looked down, watching the head of his cock poke up. She tried to spit on it, but her string of saliva ended up catching her chin and dangling down. Roman moaned, calling out to her.

"You're the fucking best, baby! You don't know how much I truly love you, Diosa."

Smirking up at him, Danica simply couldn't refuse this moment as he professed his love to her.

"I love you too, Roman, I never stopped! Even when I'm being your dirty little whore of a stripper."

He leaned his head down, far enough to place his hands over her cheeks. Danica raised her head while his cock was still pumping between her breasts. Their lips met for a short but tender kiss. After their lips were pulled apart, Danica glanced down and watched his cock continue to pump up and down. She couldn't resist the urge to tease him with more filthy words.

"Ohhhhhhhh, yeah! Mmmmmm, go Papi! Fuck those titties! Keep fucking those tits, come on!"

From her request, Roman began to buck his hips forward faster. He moved his hands down to her shoulders, gripping one with his left hand as he knew his time was coming short. With each thrust between her lovely breasts, he knew that he was only seconds away from blowing a hot load. Danica surprised him with her role as a stripper, so he wanted to play into his own fantasy of blowing his load all over her pretty body. Looking down at her, their eyes met as he called out to her.

"I'm about to fucking cum, baby! I'm almost there!"

Licking her lips, she responded to him in a voice of excitement.

"Yes, cum for me! Cum for me, Roman! Cum on my face!"

"Ohhhhhh, FUCK! That's exactly what I'm gonna fucking do!"

Her words had the better influence over him. As Danica had demanded such a filthy thing, she was about to experience it. Roman grabbed his cock with his right hand, snatching it free from between her tits. Danica sat up among her knees, keeping her hands over her tits as she raised her head and closed her eyes. She called out to him as he began to stroke his cock back and forth as fast as he could move his wrist.

"Cum for me, baby! Cum all over my face! Drench me like a dirty little whore!"

Gritting his teeth, he grunted at the feeling of his cum racing through the veins of his long cock.

"FUCK, OHHHHHHH GOD!"

Roman grunted a second time as the initial blast of cum went flying out of his cock and over Danica's gorgeous face. It splattered over the middle of her forehead, streaking into her raven colored hair. He cried out as a second thick string of cum went over her left cheek, just under her nose. Another wad went flying over the right side of her face, right around the edge of her mouth. Her lips curved into a smile as she moaned and called his name.

"Ohhhhh, Roman! That's it, cover me down with your hot load! Mmmmmm, I can feel it. So warm, so sticky..."

Groaning out, Roman continued to stroke his cock. The next string of cum completely missed her face, landing over the floor behind them. Another wad ended up missing her face and went into her hair. Danica opened her eyes once she realized after a few seconds of not feeling additional spurts of his seed landing across her face. She looked into his eyes as he was out of breath, trying to catch up. Using her right hand, she wiped her forehead clean before feeding her fingers to her mouth to clean them of his hot load. All Roman could do was stand there and watch her sexy act. After Danica had swallowed it up, she let out a moan almost in a purring voice.

"Mmmmmmmmmm, yummy! That cum tasted so fucking good, Papi."

Bringing her fingers back to her mouth, she slowly sucked her fingertips one by one. Danica was giving him a little bit of time to recover before they turned up the heat for another round. She didn't care that the man had just blown his load for her. She wanted to be fucked and made love to and she would demand it from him, regardless if she still had cum dripping from her face. After sucking her fingertips clean, she spoke to him with a sensual voice.

"I hope you aren't tired out yet, baby. My pussy is so wet and I'd hate for you to neglect giving me a good fucking."

Roman swallowed his breath as he looked down and nodded at Danica. Two thick strings of cum dangled from both sides of her face, slowly dripping down. She didn't bother cleaning it with her fingers. He offered her a hand to pull her up.

"Yeah, I wanna fuck you right now! Get on the couch for me! I want you to lay down so I can see those big titties bouncing as I'm fucking you."

"Yes, YES! That's the spirit, Papi! Yes, I want you to fuck me only the way you can!"

* * *

 _ **Thanks to all that read and reviewed the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed this, it would have**_ _ **been too long for a two-shot, so**_ **I'm making it a three-shot. The last part is nearly finished, I hope everyone sticks around for the ride and what split up Danica/Diosa and Roman. xoxoxoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

It was as time had not passed since they made love, they both were lost into each other at this point. The only thing that mattered was expressing themselves after this long agony filled time apart from one another.

With such excitement, she replied before taking his hand and pulling herself up from her knees. Danica moved to the couch, laying on her back as he moved behind her with each step. She moved in the position he had requested, raising her right leg up. Roman moved onto the couch, sinking his left knee down as his eyes moved below to see her glistening wet pussy that was truly waiting for some attention. Danica spread her left leg out while raising the right one to push up against his chest as he quickly guided his cock inside of her. She let out a gasp while feeling his thick cock push into her soft wet entrance.

"Ohhhhhhh, yeah...That's it, get that big dick in there and fuck me. I want you to fuck me hard!"

At such a request, Roman was aware that he couldn't take his time and enjoy her like nights before. The dirty freak in her heart had awakened, all beginning with the strip show she had given him earlier to start the night. Pumping his cock into her opening, he moved his left hand over one of her tits to feel it bouncing against his palm. The cum drenched over her face was still dripping down, creating a mess down her neck and above her tits. Danica looked into his eyes moaning as he finally began to thrust hard, pounding his cock into her sugar walls at a consistently fast pace. She was now satisfied with his efforts, calling out to him in her screaming voice.

"OHHHHHHHHH, YEAH! THAT'S IT, OHHHHH! FUCK ME, FUCK MEEEE!"

Her big fake tits began to bounce with each hard thrust Roman sent into her. His balls smacked between her thighs, creating sounds that echoed through the room along with their cries of pleasure. Danica licked her lips, catching some of the cum that was dripping from both sides of her upper lip. Her eyes never left Roman's face, regardless if he was looking into her eyes, watching her titties bounce or witnessing his cock disappear each time it pumped into her juicy sugar walls. His hand moved her breast, moving down her chest as both of her tits bounced around freely. Gritting his teeth, he growled before calling out to her.

"You like that, Diosa!? You like getting fucked like a dirty little whore!?"

"OHHHHHH GOD, YES! YESSSS ROMAN! MAKE ME CUM, OHHHH YEAH!"

Their passion had never been so strong, their bodies were starving for one another, which released the depths of their freakiness for one another.

The sound of their bodies smacking together could be heard through all the moans their voices couldn't contain. Roman continued to pump his cock thoroughly into her pussy, moving back and forth. Danica eventually closed her eyes, knowing that with each hard thrust he sent into her, she was pushing closer and closer towards her climax. She wanted to experience this so badly. The feeling between her and the man she loved would make this moment last even better. She began to pant, breathing heavily as her boobs bounced around each time he slammed that cock into her pussy.

"Ohhhh, ohhhhh! Roman, I'm so close! Ohhhhh, FUCK ME! FUCK ME AND MAKE ME CUM!"

Still pumping his cock into her pussy, Roman slowed down and moved his left hand away from her body. Danica began to pant as her body shook. She bit down on her bottom lip, closing her eyes while feeling the final thrust of his long hard cock. Her lips finally came apart as Danica moaned loudly to him.

"OHHHHHHH GOD, YESSSSSS! OHHHHHHH!"

Her voice loudly echoed from every corner of the large room. Roman couldn't hear himself breathing as Danica cried out. Moving back, he slowly slid his cock free of her pussy. Danica let out a deep breath and then used her hands to finally wipe up the excessive cum that had been dripping from her face. Roman watched her lick her hands clean, swallowing down his cum after cleaning her hands. When he moved a bit away from the couch, she looked into his eyes and gave him a devious smirk.

"You tired out yet, hon? I sure hope you aren't."

"Tired from fucking you? Oh no, I've still got some juice left in the tank."

"Mmmmmm, I know you've also got some juice left in those balls too."

Roman sighed as Danica's words had clearly re-lit the flames, regardless if he was becoming fatigued or not. What was it with this woman? Tonight was a learning experience for him as he came to realize just how freaky she could become within the mixture of love and lust. Danica wasn't finished with him yet. Moving up from the couch, she set her heels down on the floor and bent over. Rotating her hips, Danica began to shake her bare ass to him. She raised her right hand back and loudly spanked over one of her ass cheeks, all before telling him exactly where she wanted him to place that big dick of his.

"Bring that big dick back over here, Roman! I want you to shove it right in my ass."

Raising his eyebrow, he chuckled briefly while teasing her back with his own dirty words.

"What's that, baby? You wanna get fucked in the ass like a dirty whore?"

Danica giggled before replying back to him.

"Yeah! I am your dirty little whore tonight and you've got one hole left that you haven't fucked yet! So I suggest you get over here and fix that, mister!"

If it weren't for having a hard cock Roman would have laughed at Danica's goofy tone of voice. She shook her ass for him again, bouncing it to the left and then the right. Done with being teased, he stepped forward and ran his hands over her hips, pushing down to the small of her back. Danica used both of her hands to pull her ass cheeks apart, exposing her dark little hole in the back. Within seconds, she could feel the head of his cock poking through her tight hole between her ass cheeks. Roman figured he still had the energy to give her ass the fucking it deserved, but after this, he would be well spent for the night. Danica let out a soft sigh while feeling the first few inches of his cock exploring her tight hole from behind.

"Mmmmmm, that's it. There you go, get that big dick up in there. I want you to fuck my ass like you mean it, Roman."

She spoke while moving her left hand away, but keeping her right hand still pulling one of her ass cheeks apart. Roman pumped his cock slowly into her ass, getting used to the overall tightness of her final hole. Danica wasn't quite satisfied with his efforts just yet. She wanted it harder than this, just as she had told him to do.

"Ram it, Papi! Ram that fucking ass with your big dick! I want you to fuck my ass hard!"

Biting down on his lower lip, Roman moved his hands to push down into the couch. This made an easier position for him to truly pound her in the ass as she requested, but not without teasing her first with dirty words.

"Careful what you wish for, darling."

He grunted before bucking his hips as hard as he could, pumping his cock into her ass and then back out. Danica gasped before moaning aloud. This was how she wanted it, hard and fast. Her tits pushed against the couch as her hair began to sway around with each hard thrust he sent into her.

"YES, YESSSSSS! THAT'S HOW I WANT IT, JUST LIKE THAT! FUCK THAT ASS, ROMAN! FUCK MY ASS HARDER! HARDER!"

Still pulling one of her ass cheeks apart, Danica felt every inch of his swollen rod pounding into her rear. Roman had delivered, giving her just what she had desired from the man so dearly. Over and over, his entire length disappeared with each full thrust he sent into her tight ass. She continued to scream at him.

"HARDER, OHHHHHH YEAH! HARDER, YESSSSS! FUCK MY ASS, OHHHH YEAH!"

Roman couldn't hold himself back. As much as Danica found this act to be so pleasuring, he was worried for the sake of blowing his load in her bowels. The last place he wanted his cock was between her tits, but he felt that there was still time before he was close to reaching his second breaking point of the night. He loved this woman so much. Danica's tenderness had stripped down into full blown dirty lust tonight and he couldn't have been happier with her surprises. As he continued to pound every inch of his cock into her ass, he called out to her.

"I love you, Diosa! I love my dirty little whore!"

"I am YOUR dirty little whore, Roman! YOURS! MMMMM, FUCK MY ASS! YEAH, THAT'S IT!"

His words of love had not phased the dirty side of her mind whatsoever. Once Danica was locked in, she couldn't stop until the night was over. Roman was just now learning how life was going to be in a relationship with her again, he knew deep in his heart he couldn't marry Alexa, his heart belonged to Danica forever. Damn becoming more legit, he would find another way, it wasn't worth losing Danica again. She was to be the true Mrs. Reigns.

There was no slowing down for sensual enjoyment for her, she loved Roman so much. Roman began to grit his teeth while pumping his shaft into her juicy ass. With one last thrust, he could no longer hold back in fear that his sticky load would be shot within her. He pulled his cock free from her ass and took a few steps back before moaning out to her.

"Ohhhhh, fuck! Baby, I'm almost there again! Ohhhhhh god, I'm gonna end up cumming."

Danica licked her lips and moved her hands, ready to get up from the couch after hearing his words. Roman was almost crying with his tone of voice, giving her the more the reason to believe how she owned this man. As she stood up, she turned around and looked into his eyes. He starred back at her beautiful charcoal eyes while she curved her lips into a devious smirk.

"Leave that to me! I wanna make you cum!"

A soft giggle was heard from her voice while he took in a deep breath. Danica knew that she truly owned this man when it came to the act of lust. If she wanted to, she could've thoroughly dominated him. Controlling his orgasm by her touch was just enough to satisfy her. She dropped to her knees, using both hands to straighten her hair behind her shoulders. Roman stepped forward before Danica brought her hands around to wrap around his cock. Now was the perfect time for Roman to speak of his request to her.

"Make me cum, Diosa! Make me cum with those big fucking tits!"

She raised her eyebrow, smirking up at him while still slowly stroking his cock with both hands.

"What's that, Papi? You want me to use my big tits to make this big dick explode?"

Groaning out, Roman couldn't contain himself from yelling to her.

"FUCK YES!"

His voice had caught her by surprise. Danica let go of his cock and used both of her hands to push her tits up. This time Roman guided his cock between her boobs himself. Once his cock was shoved between them perfectly in place, Danica squeezed them together and began to move them up and down. She licked her lips before calling out to him.

"Mmmmmmm, you just can't get enough from these titties, can you, Papi?"

Roman didn't answer her back, instead, he took over by thrusting his hips forward. Danica eventually stopped when she felt his right-hand palm pushing up against her back to keep her right in this position. He cried out, curling his face up while pumping his cock back and forth between her breasts.

"There you go, Papi! That's it, fuck those titties! Mmmmmm, I want you to cum for me. Can you do that?"

Her voice called out to him so sensually, almost as if she were purring her words. He began to pant, breathing heavily while pumping his fat dick back and forth between those lovely breasts. Danica just licked her lips once more, gazing up into his eyes as she repeated the question in a low voice.

"Can you do that for me? Can you cum for me and give me that sticky pearl necklace?"

Finally, she had forced him to cry out to her again.

"Y-Yes! YES I CAN, BABY!"

Just like before, Danica gave him that classic sinister grin that she was known for. Though he was nearly exhausted, she still had energy left in her body. Roman could still see some of the lines of cum that had dripped down her neck from earlier. She squeezed her tits tighter as he was still pumping his cock back and forth between them. Danica gritted her teeth, still gazing up at him as he began to cry out.

"OHHHHHH, FUCK! OHHHH, THAT'S IT! I CAN'T STOP! FUCK!"

As his cock began to erupt between her breasts, Roman cried out while taking one more slow thrust. Danica moaned when she felt his sticky seed splashing over her skin once again. Letting out a giggle, she glanced down to see his cock still pumping between her tits for one final time as his cum went splashing forward. His orgasm didn't have the power or excessive amount of cum from earlier. Roman was still bucking his hips, forcing his cock back and forth while he shot his load between her tits. Danica licked her lips before calling out to him.

"Mmmmmm, yeah. There you go, give me that pearl necklace!"

Small spurts of cum created a river of semen between her breasts while thick droplets shot up near her neck. Roman was out of breath, though he didn't want to stop at first. His lover was a sex goddess who had just worked him through a frenzy of lust. Danica let go of her breasts once came to a complete stop. As Roman stood there looking down at his loving goddess, she wrapped her little right hand around his cock and brought it back to her mouth. Danica sucked on the head, milking the final drops of cum that she could squeeze out. When she pulled her lips away, she created a pop noise and then kissed the purple head lovingly. Roman took in a deep breath before calling out to her one final time.

"Diosa, baby?"

"Yes, Papi?"

"I love you..."

There was nothing else he could say to her while looking down into those beautiful charcoal eyes of hers. Danica licked her lips and softly smiled, flashing her teeth before she replied  
"I love you too, Roman...even when I'm being your dirty little whore of a stripper."

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile…_**

Seth roughly fell on his back, he felt as though he had never came like that before. Sasha lay breathing heavily after receiving multiple orgasms from Seth. Their bodies glistened as the moonlight poked through the curtains.

"I love you babe." Seth could barely utter.

"I love you too." Sasha managed to get out.

Several minutes went by, and both Seth and Sasha's breathing had returned to normal. Seth turned on his side and propped his head up with his hand. "I want you to move in with me and stop stripping." Seth's tone was somewhat like a dictator.

Sasha was taken aback by Seth's request. She turned to face him and looked deeply into his eyes. The love for this man was so strong, but Sasha didn't like being ordered to do something. "I know you mean well, and I know you love me, but you can't just bark out orders to me like your lackeys."

Seth sat all the way up and ran his hand through his dampened hair. "I didn't mean for it to come out that way, I love you and want to be with you all the time, but I can't take you stripping for other men anymore, your beautiful body is for my eyes only."

"What am I supposed to do for income, have you thought about that? I don't intend on stripping forever, but this gig gets the bills paid, plus extra cash leftover." Sasha was not harsh in tone, but firm.

Seth cupped Sasha's face and looked lovingly into her eyes. "I'm not trying to start a fight, I know you are an independent woman, and that is one of the things I love about you, all I'm asking is talk to Diosa and see if there is another position open, let her know you are interested in learning the business side of things. You know Diosa will not give you a handout, she respects you as a person, not to mention you two are tighter than glue. So how about?"

This got Sasha thinking, she would like to be more like Diosa and be on the business end, and moving in with Seth was a no-brainer, she would be over the moon to live with him.

She straddled Seth, and their naked bodies touched. "Since you tone it down, I accept your offer."

Both kissed fiercely and round three began.

* * *

 ** _Roman & Danica_**

Danica teasingly walked away from Roman, headed towards the bathroom to clean up.

"Where are you going, Diosa…You still owe me an explanation for why you walked out my life."

Roman was coming back to reality and the pain Danica had caused came flushing back like a ton of bricks.

"Diosa answer me!" The hurt was building into anger all over again.

"Its Danica, remember?" She said as the bathroom door shut.

Roman got up and headed towards the bathroom, and he was like a man on a mission as he walked. He banged on the door several times. "Playtime is over DIOSA, no more pretending to be a fantasy!"

Danica began washing off the love stains of their passion from her face, neck, and hair. All while fighting back tears. "It is over, Roman…Go back to Alexa."

Roman wasn't taking that bullshit, so he began to roughly bang on the door with his shoulder. "If you won't come out, I'm coming in there."

"NO…JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Danica strangled out towards the door, she was desperately trying not to break down, but she was right on the edge of doing so.

"NO!" And the door flew opened.

Danica fell to her knees. "Please just go."

Roman was about to go off, but he couldn't, not seeing Danica like that. He slowly squatted down and picked up Danica from her knees and he noticed the stream of tears coming down Danica's angelic face, and his anger subsided. "We need to talk, as much as it still stings me, I love the hell out you."

"No…It's too late, you belong to Alexa…And Diosa dead." Danica tried getting out of Roman's grip, but it only made her weaker.

"Stop it! Stop talking about me and Alexa, and you being dead. Can't you see you're killing me right now."

A deep stare was shared between the two and then Danica flung her arms around Roman's neck and just wailed.

Roman picked up Danica bride style and walked them back into the living area where they moments earlier declared their love for one another. He sat on the sofa with Danica in his lap. They were still completely naked, but it didn't matter, Roman needed to calm Danica and then get the answers that have eluded him for years.

Roman stroked Danica's back and whispered to her everything will be okay. "I promise whatever it is you are holding inside I can take it."

Danica held up her face from Roman's shoulder, and her cheeks were wet and flushed from tears she just shed. "This was supposed to be a one-night thing…We can't erase the past, please Roman just move on with your life, I'm damaged."

Roman didn't want to get worked up again, just looking and holding her made him know that from tonight on things would be different. "Baby, whatever it is you have to tell me just tell me…Because I love you, and that will never change…I can't marry Alexa now, there is just no way,"

Danica sat silent for several minutes debating whether to tell him the truth or not. "No, I can't you must feel something for Alexa, you asked her to marry you."

"DAMMIT DIOSA I DON'T LOVE ALEXA…AND SHE DOESN'T LOVE ME EITHER…I MADE AN AGREEMENT WITH HER DAD…TAKE HER OFF HIS WALLET AND HE WILL GET ME INTO MORE LEGIT THINGS!"

Danica was taken aback by Roman's emotions, while he was yelling, it looked like a tear wanted to fall. "You're just saying that." Danica couldn't get her hopes up.

Roman was drained, he cupped Danica's face lovingly. "I swear on my daughter's life I'm telling you the truth, you are the only woman I want forever…No tricks, just me giving up my anger I had built up all these years, and us getting back together, I just need to know what I did to make you sleep with Randy Orton and just pack up and leave me."

Roman was vulnerable, but he had to say what he did to make Danica understand. "Please, stop my agony of not knowing."

This time Roman's eyes glassed over as if he could cry at any moment. Danica knew for sure she had to end his pain. "I never slept with Randy."

Danica was a Realtor before she redesigned her life. She was just starting out and getting Randy to buy a home from her would have been a huge feather in her cap at the Realtor Agency she worked at. She knew Randy and Roman didn't like one another, but she figured it was strictly business.

Danica began to cry a little. "I was showing Randy a house, that huge mansion on top of Slate Hill that no one could ever sell. Randy said he came into a large sum of money after his Dad died."

Danica bit down on her lip and tears ran down her cheeks. "I didn't sleep with him, Roman…He-he-he raped me in front of the fireplace, I swear I tried to fight him off, but he was too strong…He said if I told he would tell everyone I came on to him!"

Roman's hands fell from Danica's face, and a surge of fury engulfed his body. "Why didn't you tell me that motherfucker raped you? I would have killed him."

Danica shook her head from side to side. "That's why I didn't tell you, I didn't want you in prison!"

Danica was now beginning to shake, Roman grabbed a blanket from the other sofa and placed it around her and held her tightly.

Roman was so furious at Randy, and trust, Randy was a dead man walking. "Baby please calm down, I believe you, and Randy does deserve to die for what he did to you…Things aren't like they were ten years ago, I own Florida, Randy is a mere drug peddler."

Danica stopped shaking within Roman's arms, but she still had tears in eyes. "I know all those things, but you can still get caught or charged with his murder, I couldn't bare the thought of you in prison for life."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you care if I end up in prison? Is my Diosa back?"

Danica hung her head. "You know why, I love you, always have and always will, I could never bare anything like that happening to you." Danica lifted her head. "What does it matter, you are getting married tomorrow."

Roman sighed. "That is not going to happen, you are the woman I love and need, not that fake stuck up bitch Alexa…My life would be miserable without you in it, please believe me."

Danica sniffled a bit. "I can't make you legit like Ms. Bliss, I'm a Striper Club Owner…I would be no help at all to you achieving your desires."

Roman lifted Danica's chin with his index finger and tugged slightly to bring Danica closer. Their faces were inches apart. "I don't give a damn about those things now, I'm a Billionaire now, I just don't have the legitimacy behind it. But, I can strive to get that as long as you are with me."

Roman leaned in and kissed Danica softly, and then pulled his full lips from hers. He undid the necklace from Danica's neck. He took the ring off the chain and lovingly took Danica's left hand and placed the engagement ring he had given over a decade ago, and then placed the ring on her finger. "This is what should be, Diosa I'm asking you to marry me again."

Danica's eyes filled with happy tears, deep down she had hoped for this, but she never imagined it would come to fruition. "Roman, y-yes…yes I'll marry you."

Danica looked at her hand and remembered the first time Roman had proposed to her, and then she giggled as she threw her arms around Roman's neck. "This is definitely different from our first proposal, we were both young teenagers, and you were nervous all night until you popped the question at the beach." Danica began giving quick kisses to Roman's full lips, the both of them were smiling during the kisses.

Roman stopped Danica and held up her left hand. "There will definitely be an upgrade to this ring, I was just getting started in the business, and couldn't give you the ring you deserved back then. Now things are different, only the best things for you Baby."

"I love this ring, I don't need you to buy me some extravagant over the top ring." Danica smiled.

Roman laughed out loud as he looked at his surroundings. "Nice try, obviously your taste has changed, so I'm sure you would love to go ring shopping."

Danica hit Roman on the shoulder as she laughed. "Okay twist my arm asshole."

"That's my Baby, Diosa." Roman said as he stood to get his iPhone.

"Who are you calling, Papa Siki?" Danica teased.

"Ha Ha Ha…No, I'm texting Alexa to tell her the wedding is off."

Danica's mouth flew open in disgust. She snatched his iPhone. "Oh, no your not, that is a dick move, you will tell her in person…Oh, Dios Mio. (Oh my God)

Roman began trying to get his iPhone back, and the two began a playful tussle. "Give me my phone, Diosa."

"No, I it mean Roman Joseph Reigns, you will not do that if you intend on us getting married." Danica didn't like Alexa, but she felt no one deserved to have a wedding called off via text. Not even that spoiled brat.

"What is the big deal, Alexa doesn't love me, she loves my bank account…Maybe I should have my Accountant break the news." Roman joked.

Danica was trying not to laugh. "Not good enough, be the man I love and face her like a grown up."

Roman sighed heavily knowing he was not winning this fight. "Fine, I'll go now, because I'm not wasting any time of us being official, tomorrow we shop for rings, and start planning the wedding…I think Vegas would be perfect."

Danica walked over to Roman and stood on tiptoes and swung her arms around his neck. "Vegas isn't that fitting seeing I got my start there stripping…How about a traditional ceremony and reception?"

Roman could not deny her, but he didn't want to wait. "Okay, but we are getting married tomorrow night." He began to go to the bathroom to shower, but he turned around and looked at Danica. " This has been a weird night, you know I was about to turn my attention to your strip club for a shakedown, you are drawing in a lot of cash."

"And, now?" Danica teased.

Roman snatched Danica up in his arms. "Yeah, I'm going to do a shakedown, but not about the club, but with your beautiful ass body in the shower."

Danica laughed with such joy. "I'm down for that, and afterward we both end our relationships."

As the warm water ran down their bodies in the marble shower, Roman held Danica. "Who are you seeing?" He couldn't help the jealousy dripping from his words.

"Drew McIntyre," Diosa said casually. "It is not that serious, but I respect our friendship to tell him in person."

Roman's jaw clenched. He was very aware of Drew. He tried doing business with him, but Drew was too erratic. "No, you will wait for me to see Drew, I don't trust how he will react to this."

"Don't be silly, I've known Drew for years, he would never hurt me." Danica said and then reached up and kissed Roman, but his body was stiff.

"No, I don't trust Drew, please promise me you will wait for me since your instant-on doing this face to face."

"Okay." Danica complied, but had in her mind that wasn't fair to Drew, she would tell him while Roman was with Alexa.

Roman kissed the top of her head. "Good, enough talking about Drew and Alex, time for your shakedown." Roman wiggled his eyebrows.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Thank you all for reading and the great feedback! Thank you to the guest reviewer for review, but unfortunately, I will not be doing a spinoff for Seth and Sasha. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it, Riosa was fun to write. Please let me know how you felt about the story and the ending. xoxoxo_**


End file.
